Gundahar
Gundahar is a leader of the Goblins and the main antagonist of Knack and the first half of Knack 2. He wants revenge on humans who forced goblins out of their cities during a past war. He states that he won't stop until all humans are dead and will continue to supply to the Goblins the weapons they need. Biography Strong Leader Gundahar is the leader of the Goblins within the events of Knack and is known to be a firm commander among his Goblin brethren. He has a passion for exterminating all the humans that forced him and the rest of his kin out of their original civilizations. Gundahar has ever since built up his army and further militarize the technology that they produce. Personality and Traits Characteristics Gundahar is a Goblin who is bent on revenge, making his attitude bitter and filled with rage. He is decisive and has a lust for the extermination of humans for what they did during the events of the Crystal Wars. Appearance He is skinnier than most Goblins and wears what appears to be golden armor. He most often been seen with a staff that has some magical powers invested within it. Knack Meeting Charlotte Before the events of Knack, Gundahar was the leader of the Goblins that found Charlotte at the bottom of the chasm where Doctor Vargas had lost her. Gundahar was nice to her and made her a truce, rather than killing her off like every other human that crossed his path. The truce entitled that if the Goblins nurtured her back to health, she would help design and make their tanks to use against the humans in the Goblin's time of crisis. He spares her but only for his own gain for supplying the other Goblins with other weapons for their revolt and revolution. Arms Distributor Throughout the militarization and advancements in technology within his ranks, Gundahar started to distribute his technology and weapons through other Goblin tribes within the land. He sought to expand the Goblin's territory and rise up against the humans in a revolution. The only known deal that we know about his tradings was with Morgack, the Goblin Chieftan. Even though the two have mixed ideologies, Morgack believed that the Goblins attacked first against the humans and Gundahar stating vice versa, the two Goblins help each other out through the events of Knack. First Encounter After the information of Gundahar's dealings was compromised by Rydder interrogating Morgack, Gundahar decided to launch an offensive attack upon the city where Ryder was staying at to collect relics for power supplies. With this, Knack had to defend the people and destroy the tanks that were being deployed. This lead to Gundahar confronting Knack via television and tried to convince Knack to join his side. But, Knack refuses and continues to destroy the Goblin forces until he confronts Gundahar yet again; this time accompanied by his mech. Set Back Later in Knack, Knack and Doctor Vargas destroy his tanks and sets his plans back to advance upon the humans. This is a devastating blow to Gundahar, for he has been building up his empire and forces for an elongated period of time. He confronts Knack and tries one more attempt to recruit Knack; as Knack refuses, he comments on the fact that the humans are just using him as a "tool" and later flees from the relic giant after a failed attempt to tranquilize him. Knack 2 False Elder In the events of Knack 2, Gundahar has aligned himself with the High Goblins and have provided them technological advances for warfare against the humans. To Rofari's dislike, Gundahar claims the title of Elder of the High Goblins, even though he isn't a High Goblin himself. This leads to further resentment between the two due to Rofari was going to be the next Elder before the likes of Gundahar showed up. Death of a Goblin Icon Within the events of Knack 2, Gundahar makes a return appearance assuming control of the Ancient Goblins when he isn't one at all; that is revealed later within the game. This leads to Knack confronting him with Gundahar's army of robots and the activation of the Titans. After the battle, Knack reaches Gundahar and knocks the pillar down which the Goblin was standing on, leading the evil leader to fall into the ocean and dies of drowning. Appearances *Knack *Knack 2 Gallery Knack Gundahar-Profile.png|Gundahar sitting on his throne within his factory. gundahar-knack-30.6.jpg|A Close-up of Gundahar's Facial Features. BB8F66C096F4DB3B9719C4596DA91C3F047C9E23.png|Gundahar within an achievement featured within Knack. Gundahar Displeased.jpg|Gundahar within his private ship, looking rather disgruntled. Gundahar alongisde hisi Autonomous Mech.jpg|Gundahar alongside his golden Mech Gundahar and Doctor Vargas.jpg|Gundahar after the events of striking Knack's core with his weapon. Knack 2 Gundahar in Knack 2.jpg|Gundaharr on top of a Goblin Fortress wall, raising his spear in a battle cry style. Gundahar against Big Knack in Knack 2.jpg|Gundahar struck with fear as Big Knack takes him on by surprise. Gundahar-Knack2.png|A closeup of Gundahar smiling within the events of Knack 2. See Also *Charlotte *Goblins *Morgack References *https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Characters/Knack Category:Villains Category:Goblins Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Characters in Knack 2 Category:Characters in Knack 1